The Life of a Famous Symbological Geneticist
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: A brief look at the life of Robert Leingod


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean - Till the End of Time nor the characters. They belong to tri-Ace and Square Enix. I don't profit financially from writing this.

Author's Note: I assigned Robert Leingod a birthday, much like I have for Albel Nox, Luther Lansfeld, Fayt Leingod, Nel Zelpher, and Maria Traydor. It was the 24th of October.

Enjoy!

* * *

There wasn't much Robert wanted in life - the love of a good woman, a family, and a career. He never expected to become a symbological geneticist. He never expected to become the universe's leading authority on the subject. He never expected to find Ryoko Kenny and fall in love with someone from a famous family, but it was what had happened.

When he was in high school, he discovered a love and passion for symbology and genetic engineering.

When he was in college, he excelled in his studies. He also met Ryoko Kenny and fell in love with the beautiful, brilliant, kind, and generous woman that she was.

While in college, he published his first paper, only for it to be rejected.

After college, he married Ryoko. Together, they took the universe by storm with their papers and their research. Within the first two years, they were recognized as the leading, and the only, authorities on symbological genetics.

Five years after their graduation and success, Robert and Ryoko were told they were expecting their first child. For the first time in his life, Robert felt as if he'd truly accomplished something great.

Six months later, Ryoko miscarried. The child was a son. With their world ripped into thousands of pieces, Robert and Ryoko both buried themselves into their work, but always making sure they had time for each other.

Two years later, Robert, Clive, and Jessie Traydor reached Styx. The Creator pronounced their doom. Robert returned home, only to learn Ryoko was expecting their second child.

Seven months later, on July 4th, their child, another son, entered the world. Because of the heavy decisions they've reached, they named him Fayt. For the next nineteen years, Robert continued his research, spending as much time with his son as he could, when he could, the secret of what he'd done eating away at his soul.

In 772 S.D., Robert sacrificed his life for that of his son. He died feeling like a failure for not telling his only child sooner the truth and wondering if his son hated him for what he'd done . . .

_October 24, 775 S.D._

Fayt stared at the tombstone with his father's name on it, a bouquet of yellow, gold, orange, and red roses in his hands. It was one of the rare times he stepped out of hiding to visit with family. He placed the bouquet in front of his father's name and offered a wan smile.

"Happy birthday, Dad," he murmured. His fingers ghosted along the dates and the name. "I just want you to know that I didn't let your efforts and your sacrifice go to waste. We fought the Creator and won our right to exist. It wasn't easy. It didn't go the way I'd wanted it to, but I can't be too unhappy with the end results. I'm here, talking to you. I love you and I miss you.

"I know you're probably expecting me to say that I hate you for what you did, and that I couldn't ever forgive you . . . for a while there, knowing what you did and why you did it screwed me up in the head . . . but I've had a chance to think about things in the time you've been gone . . . and I know deep down that I don't hate you . . . at least not as much as everyone thinks I should . . . but you're my dad. I do love you and I do forgive you . . . mostly. I hope that, wherever you are, you can hear me and know that . . . because the alternative isn't something I want to think about or even accept.'

Fayt glanced at the sky and let out a heavy sigh.

"I hate to cut this short, Dad, but I can't stay here for too long. I'm sorry that I stayed away for as long as I did, but I couldn't risk Mom or Sophia being hurt because of me. I hope you understand. While I've mostly forgiven you, I'm now a wanted man by many people and races. That's the one thing I can't forgive . . . Anyway, I've got to go . . . please watch over Mom and Sophia for me and keep them safe . . . God only knows that I can't anymore."

He rose to his feet.

"I'll talk to you again, someday . . . Until then . . ."

Fayt walked away. From behind the tombstone, the spirit of Robert Leingod watched.


End file.
